


Making Love

by Multifangirl69



Series: The Witcher's Sins [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathtub Sex, Bottom!Geralt, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, top!Jaskier, trans!Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69
Summary: Jaskier wants to help Geralt relax...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher's Sins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094141
Kudos: 55





	Making Love

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfiction is a request!  
> Not something I would usually write, but it was a lot of fun >:3  
> I hope some people enjoy this, I welcome every kudos and comment <3

“Now turn around, Geralt,” Jaskier ordered. He moved around in the small bathtub, changing his position to sit on his knees right at the edge. Some of the water spilled over onto the dark stone as Jaskier straightened his back and lifted his torso until his hips hovered right above the surface.

“What?” Geralt leaned back, trying to keep his gaze on the bard’s face, but his eyes kept trailing along the lean body. Dark hair seemed to decorate every inch. It only got thicker under the navel, growing right down between the strong thighs, framing the genitalia there. A view Geralt still had to get used to until Jaskier could finally afford that last magical surgery.

Geralt swallowed as a sudden hand snapped their fingers in front of his eyes and he lifted his head again.

“I said turn around! I told you I would take care of you,” Jaskier said, blue eyes glimmering in the dim candle light. Geralt didn’t have the strength to disagree. Not that he hated these quiet moments with the bard where he could let himself go, relax, let someone else take the lead, but because submitting felt wrong. Very good, but wrong.

Geralt gripped the edges of the bathtub and turned, struggling not to slip on the smooth wood. More water spilled over and the sweet scent of roses was fleeing with it. But that didn’t matter, because Geralt’s senses were fixed on Jaskier, who bent over him from behind. One hand gripped the wood right next to Geralt’s and the other trailed along the witcher’s spine.

“You’re so good, so brave, so strong,” Jaskier purred, his lips so close that his hot breath tingled Geralt’s neck. An exciting shiver followed the words and Geralt’s cheeks flushed hot. How easy he melted in the bard’s hands. Simple candle wax under the hottest flame.

“Shut up,” Geralt growled, burying his face in the nook of his elbow. Jaskier laughed and his whole body rumbled, making the Witcher feel every inch of wet, hot skin pressed against his.

“When will you ever stop complaining? It’s just the two of us. No one except me will ever see you like this, darling,” Jaskier whispered low and bit Geralt’s earlobe. The Witcher huffed softly, moving his head to hide his ear with the mane of wet hair. He could feel Jaskier moving and peeked through white strands to watch the bard straighten his back, a wide smile curling his lips.

“I know it’s hard for you to be vulnerable, but you know me, you know you can trust me, right?” Jaskier tilted his head and placed his hands on Geralt’s hips that stuck out right above the water surface. Geralt swallowed and shifted his position again, freeing his face from his arm. The two men stared at each other for a moment, one smiling, one biting his tongue.

“Of course I know,” Geralt said softly and dropped his gaze down to where his hands clutched the edge of the bathtub. A moment of silence wrapped around them and Geralt swallowed again, tightening his grip on the wood.

“I’m sorry. I love this, but it’s always so…” “I know, I know.” Jaskier dropped one hand, trailing along the curve of Geralt’s ass down to his muscular thigh. “You can always stop me. Just a simple word.”

“I don’t want to.”

“I’m glad.” 

Geralt didn’t need to see the bard’s face to see the smile, he could hear it from the soft tone of his voice, always so reassuring. The Witcher inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, ignoring his surroundings to concentrate on the touch of his lover. His muscles relaxed with the exhale and Jaskier reacted by curling his fingers around Geralt’s erection, throbbing hard and heavy between the thick thighs.

“So good. You’re so good and beautiful.” Jaskier jerked the cock a few times while his other hand kneaded the firm asscheek in perfect rhythm. “So perfect.”

Geralt pressed his lips together, his cheeks aflame, his heart pounding fast against his chest. More heat pooled in his guts and slowly spread around until his whole body warmed against the cold water and fresh air. The firm grip on his cock was slow, but relentless. Every pull and push another wave of pleasure.

“Jaskier...Jaskier...fuck…” Geralt mumbled, his hand hanging low. The wood started to hurt against his arms and he moved his position again. Jaskier stopped, but didn’t drop his hand, just quietly watched the Witcher adjust his position.

“Are you okay?” Jaskier asked only when Geralt stilled again, his hands now pressed on the floor of the bathtub.

“Yes, very much so.” 

Geralt glanced over his shoulder at the bard’s face. The simple, familiar smile pulled at his heart more than anything ever did before. Not even Yennefer could-

Geralt closed his head and breathed deeply, banishing her name, her image. It was only him and Jaskier. The bard’s touch was all he should think about and oh, Jaskier made it so easy. His hand squeezed around Geralt’s cock and the tips of his other fingers brushed along the sensitive muscle ring settled right between the firm cheeks, the touches so simply, but effective. Geralt let go of his lower lip with his teeth and spilled a groan. Another squeeze and a few drops of clear liquid dripped from the tip, immediately dissolving in the water.

“Do you want more?” Jaskier asked and Geralt nodded. No hesitation this time. He *needed* more!

The bard obliged with a short laugh and slipped two fingers over Geralt’s tight hole, warm and wet against the sensitive skin. They circled right around the pinkish flesh, just close enough to have Geralt breathing heavy, but never quite dipping deeper.

“Please! Jaskier, please,” Geralt groaned. His fingers curled against the wooden floor until his arms quivered with strain. Jaskier hushed him with a slap on the upper thigh, just hard enough that it didn’t hurt. Today was not about pain. Geralt had enough of this, but Jaskier did enjoy the control, guiding the Witcher through it all. And that included having Geralt only speak when asked something.

“There is no fun in the quick in and out game. Fucking is one thing, but we’re making love, baby,” Jaskier purred and gripped Geralt’s hips with one hand, the Witcher’s hard cock now ignored, painfully throbbing with no possible friction nearby. Geralt had once tried to rut against wood. A mistake he wouldn’t repeat.

Desperation had him weak and he was liquid in Jaskier’s hands. His fingers kept teasing around Geralt’s hole like they were waiting for something, for that right moment. Geralt whined, the sound so high, he shocked himself. But Jaskier said nothing. 

For just a moment, his hand disappeared and Jaskier moved, water splashing against Geralt’s legs. He lifted his head to take a peek, but only caught the bard’s sharp eyes, glimmering with an unspoken order. Geralt dropped his head again and watched the clear water instead. 

Something clung against the stone floor and a moment later, Jaskier’s fingers returned, now slippery with oil. Geralt took a sharp breath and tensed up, overwhelmed by the sweet smell of almond.

“Relax, darling. Deep breaths. It doesn’t hurt,” Jaskier purred. His left hand was back on Geralt’s hips, squeezing, no, massaging the Witcher’s side. Geralt nodded and inhaled and exhaled-

The first finger slipped past the tight muscle ring and Geralt groaned. His shoulders rose as his head dropped further, mouth wide open, but he stayed calm, relaxed. He even leaned back, chasing more of the touch against his inner walls. Jaskier huffed softly and pushed his finger deeper, gliding easily with all the oil. There was so much, some of it dripped out and ran along Geralt’s pale skin, pooling on his heavy balls.

“Always so tight. Oh, if only I could-” Jaskier stopped himself.

“It feels so good, Jaskier! So fucking good,” Geralt moaned and wiggled his ass again, pushing back until the bard’s hand gripped his hips tight again.

“You sound so pretty! Moan again!” 

Jaskier twisted his finger deep inside Geralt, bending it against the sensitive flesh until another moan spilled from the Witcher’s lips. Geralt’s cock twitched and pulsated between his thighs, crying for attention. He lifted a hand and wrapped it around his hot member, the water splashing against his stomach as he started to jerk himself off. With the tip underwater, every drop of liquid vanished, but Geralt knew it was coming. The heat in his guts coiled like a snake, so hot, so overwhelming.

But Jaskier pushed his hand off the erection, the Witcher whined, while never stopping his finger buried deep in Geralt’s hole. Only when he slowly pulled out again did the treatment slow down, but just so Jaskier could push a second finger alongside the first. More soft noises spilled from Geralt’s tongue and he gripped the edge of the bathtub again with the hand pushed off his lonely cock.

Though, the two fingers curled and twisted so deep, reaching the right spot that had Geralt see stars, that he didn’t need the friction on his erection. The pleasure from deep inside fueled the fire, raising him closer to his peak. On top of that, Jaskier kept whispering sweet nothings into the room, the words reaching Geralt even through the haze.

A third finger stretched his hole and pain started to strain his nerves, but not nearly enough to ruin the fun. On the contrary, it merged with the pleasure and created a sensation that shook through Geralt like thunder. He climbed higher and higher, his senses reeling with the heat and the smell of nuts and Jaskier’s voice-

Geralt threw back his head and moaned deep and long. His whole body shuddered under the weight of his orgasm, eyelids fluttering and lips quivering around the sound falling from his tongue. 

Jaskier’s fingers slowed, lingering just long enough to milk Geralt for every drop of cum and then they slipped from his hole, leaving him empty and craving more. The Witcher’s eyes opened and through a blur, he could see the thick liquid gather at the water surface right above the tip of his cock. He lifted a hand to swirl the water there, watching his cum dissolve in the little waves.

“You did so well, Geralt! How do you feel now?” Jaskier placed his hands on Geralt’s arms, carefully guiding him to turn around and sit like he had before. The Witcher followed, breathing heavily, but smiling nonetheless.

“I’m good.” Geralt tilted his head, relaxing against the wooden tub. “How are you?”

“Ha! I’m feeling excited!” Jaskier clapped his hands together and then moved closer, grasping the edge of the bathtub for support. He settled between the Witcher’s thighs, which still trembled, and pulled them on top of his, making Geralt wrap his legs around the bard’s hips in the process. His expression dropped though as he leaned in close, face stopping just inches away from Geralt’s.

“But do you really enjoy this?” Jaskier questioned, mimicking the Witcher’s head tilt. His hazel hair bounced with the movement and Geralt fought the urge to run his fingers through them.

“Yes, of course!” Geralt closed the space between them and they kissed. Not for long, but Geralt didn’t pull far away as he continued. “You’re enough, Jaskier. I love you.”

Their lips met again, Jaskier sighing softly against Geralt’s eager mouth. The bard placed his hands on top of the Witcher’s and their fingers tangled, holding each other tightly. More water spilled over the edges with their movements as they pushed closer, chest pressed against chest, and Geralt tightened his legs around Jaskier’s hips.

“I love you too.”


End file.
